legionfandomcom-20200213-history
Division 3
Division 3 is a United States government organization working in conjunction with government agencies from all over the world. While they are a tactical arm of the United States military, they are dedicated to the identification, studying, and, sometimes, elimination of mutant threats. History Division 3 was created by the United States Government after the Lazarus Affair. They were created to deal with what was seen as the new mutant threat. Their goal is to find and prevent any threat that mutants may cause. Division 3 specifically deals with engaging these threats. Division 3 works in conjunction with the other Divisions as well as with other government agencies around the world. CBR - Legion Division 3 Explained There are four main branches of Division 3. Investigations, which finds new mutant threats out in the field. Research, which, using science and technology, discover ways to neutralize mutant threats. Strategy, who determine who to deal with threats as well as the general population. And Tactical, which goes out into the field as Division 3's own private military force. All of Division 3 is under the command of Admiral Fukyama and their Vermillion. Division 3 has dealt with incidents such as Redhook and the Clockworks Psychiatric Hospital. They employ both humans and mutants as well as androids. For many years Division 3's greatest nemesis was Summerland, a group of renegade mutants led by Melanie Bird. Summerland often found mutants and would use them to fight against Division 3 in a war. However when Division 3 and Summerland realized that there were greater foes than each other the two organizations merged. The foe that was the catalyst for this merging was Amahl Farouk/The Shadow King. Many of the mutants came to work for Division 3 as they sought to defeat their real enemy as well as other mutant threats.Bustle - Who’s Dr. Orwell On ‘Legion’? Division III Is No Longer The Enemy Members Current members *Admiral Fukyama -- Leader *Clark DeBussy -- Investigations Officer *Daniel DeBussy -- Strategy Officer *Vermillions -- Assistants *Dr. Orwell -- Research Officer *General Stanley -- Tactical Commander *Burt Hart -- Office Worker Former members * Brubaker (deceased) -- Investigations Officer * Walter (deceased) -- Tactical Officer Allies *Summerland **Cary Loudermilk -- Research Officer **David Haller -- Ally **Kerry Loudermilk -- Tactical Officer **Melanie Bird -- Strategy Officer **Ptonomy Wallace -- Investigations Officer **Sydney Barrett -- Strategy Officer Technology * The Choke * The Peacemaker * Division 3 Airship * Eyeball Camera Trivia *Division 3 does not exist in the comics, but appears to be based on several groups that are against mutant-kind, such as the Mutant Control Agency ''and ''Weapon X. *The standard weapons used by the Tactical Force are Heckler & Kock G36C's. Gallery Division 3.jpg Division 3 HQ (1).png Division 3 HQ (2).png Division 3 HQ (3).png Chapter 9 Picture (2).jpg Chapter 9 Picture (1).jpg Investigations.png Research.png Strategy.png Tactical.png Chapter 9 Picture (6).png Chapter 9 Picture (5).png Chapter 9 Picture (4).png Chapter 9 Picture (1).png Division 3 Airship.png References Category:Organizations